The present disclosure is directed to a chipper device for chipping one or more metal ingots into a plurality of particles, and in particular to a chipper device which is adapted to sequentially feed and guide a plurality of ingots, one after another, into engagement with a rotatable cutter head for chipping.
Metal ingots are often used in metal casting processes. The metal ingots are relatively large and are often required to be comminuted into a plurality of smaller pieces or particles in order to be used in a metal casting process. A metal casting process known as Thixomolding is used in the manufacture of high-density complex-shaped components. In Thixomolding chipped metal material is fed through a heated multi-zone barrel that transforms the chipped material into a semi-solid thixotropic state which is then injected into a mold with vacuum assistance. Magnesium alloys are commonly used materials in Thixomolding. The thixotropic, or semi-solid, nature of the heated materials in the Thixomolding process provides microstructure refinement and enhances material properties. Geometries of products cast by Thixomolding can be more intricate with higher densities and a finer detailed finish.